


Friends Forever

by Ausomerus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: The Knight & Myla (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Friends Forever

Ghost stepped into Crystal Peak. They bounced up and down as they reached the area where Myla mined crystals. They hopped down into the narrow passageway. Nausea started to form in their stomach and they trembled slightly.  _ Why isn’t she humming? Is she okay? _

A familiar figure came into their view. Myla’s pickaxe hung limply from her hand.

They stepped closer to her.  _ Please be okay. _

Myla turned around. Ghost jumped out of the small grotto before she could get to them. Something cold rolled down their face as they started pacing back and forth above their friend. They quickly let out an abyss shriek before resuming their pacing.  _ It’s not fair! Why her? She didn’t deserve this!  _

They looked down at their nail, which was still in their hand. Their logic and emotions started to fight inside their head.  _ I can’t. I have to. She’s my friend. She’s gone. Maybe she’ll be okay after I defeat the Radiance? She’s too infected. _

They chirped.

“I’m sorry, Myla. I have to do this.”

They headed back down into the den, nail clenched in a shaking fist. They threw their nail near her, making sure not to hit her. She approached them.

Their vision grew blurry as they felt her pick slam into their mask. They fell to the ground, black gas escaping their mask. They chirped as black tears poured down their face.

“I don’t know if you know what you’re doing, Myla. If you can hear me, I forgive you.”

Before their shade escaped and everything went black, they could have sworn they saw an orange tear roll down her face.


End file.
